Les Aventures Fantastiques de Laure Bleuet
by YupYup22
Summary: Laure Bleuet est une jeune sorcière ayant le syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette. Lorsqu'elle arrive à Lunesol, la plus prestigieuse académie de magie de France, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver au sein d'une affaire... de tableaux.


Laure regarda avec inquiétude son père qui lui souriait. Brusquement, elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête sur le côté. Son père sembla un peu déçu, l'adolescente le remarqua immédiatement et bredouilla :  
« Je… J-Je suis dé-désolé pa-papa.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit son père en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

La jeune fille de onze ans baissa la tête. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs, des yeux verts clairs comme son père et elle était assez petite pour son âge. Depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, Laure était hanté par une maladie dont tout ses camarades se moquaient : le syndrome de la Tourette. Cette maladie se résumait par des tics incontrôlés et un bégaiement. Cela lui rendait la vie impossible et elle était fréquemment harcelé par les autres élèves de son ancienne école. Son père était un auteur très connu du monde sorcier et un professeur réputé, il se nommait Gilles Bleuet. Il enseignait à l'Académie de la Magie et des Arts à Paris. La mère de Laure était une Moldue, c'était une comptable qui travaillait beaucoup et elle n'avait jamais emmener Laure quelque part, sous prétexte qu'elle était occupé. Laure avait aussi un frère de six ans de plus qu'elle et une sœur de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Bien sûre, cette dernière était choyée de leur mère. Son grand frère, Thomas, n'avait pas de pouvoirs mais aux yeux de Laure il en avait. C'était un grand garçon avec des yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs qui passait son temps à étudier les volcans et à aider sa petite sœur dans ses devoirs. Sa petite sœur était clairement une vraie peste, elle se moquait constamment de sa sœur mais heureusement que leur père la punissait généralement pendant une semaine pour cela. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa sœur et les yeux sombres de son père et elle adorait le rose.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Une lettre avait été adressé à Laure et son père l'avait immédiatement passé à l'adolescente. Il avait aussi réunis tout les membres de la famille, même sa mère et sa sœur. Installés dans le salon remplis de gros meubles belges et de tableaux réalisés par un ami artiste de leur père, ils fixaient tous Laure dont les tics s'intensifiaient quand elle était stressé. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et ouvrit la lettre.

 _« Académie Lunesol, Académie de la Magie et des Arts Magiques,_

 _Directeur : Guy de la Rose._

 _Chère Mademoiselle Laure Bleuet,  
Vous avez été retenu pour notre Académie. Vos notes et votre niveau sont exceptionnelles, sachez que nous sommes honorés de vous avoir dans notre Académie. La rentrée aura lieu le premier septembre, rendez-vous à dix-huit heure trente dans la cour de l'Académie. Veuillez-vous munir de toutes les fournitures de la liste qui est dans l'enveloppe. _

_Veuillez accepter nos salutations les plus distingués, Mademoiselle,  
Bertrand Hergé, directeur adjoint de l'Académie._

 _PS :_ _Nous connaissons les difficultés de votre maladie, sachez que cela ne perturbera pas votre apprentissage, les infirmières et infirmiers seront là pour vous aidez quand vous le voudrez.  
_ _PPS :_ _Ne sois pas en retard, Gilles ! »_

Son père éclata de rire et prit la liste dans sa main. Thomas sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.  
« Ma petite sœur chérie qui va à l'Académie ! Je suis fière de toi !  
-Me-Merci, dit-elle un peu gênée.  
-Bon, avons-nous terminer ? demanda sa mère, impatiente. Je dois emmener Émilie faire des courses pour sa rentrée. Elle a absolument besoin d'habits neufs.  
-Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, grogna Gilles en fusillant du regard sa femme qui s'en allait en piaillant avec la cadette. »  
Ils ne s'aimaient plus depuis qu'un médecin avait détecté la maladie de Laure mais pour ne pas perturber leurs enfants, ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble.  
« Papa, pourrais-je venir avec vous à l'Allée de Traverse ? demanda Thomas qui avait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras.  
-Oui, tu peux, répondit-il en souriant.  
-Super ! Je vais me préparer ! »

Moins d'une heure après, ils étaient prêt. Son père conduisait une vieille coccinelle rouge foncée dans Paris. Ils se garèrent sur un parking près d'un petit restaurant. La façade était faîte de briques rouges, comme les maisons du Nord de la France. Il y avait quelques tables à l'extérieur et les gens qui y étaient installés semblaient tout à fait normal. La plupart buvait un café en discutant mais dès qu'ils remarquèrent Gilles, ils se levèrent.  
« Ce bon vieux Gilles ! s'exclama un homme de grosse corpulence avec une moustache comme Hercule Poirot. Ça fait longtemps !  
-En effet, Jacques. Je te présente mes deux enfants, Thomas et Laure, présenta le sorcier en désignant ses enfants.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrez mes chers petits, dit Jacques en se levant et en serrant la main de chacun d'eux.  
-Monsieur Jacques Leroux est un des enquêteurs qui travaillent pour le Ministère Français de la Magie, expliqua Gilles.  
-Leroux… Comme Gaston Leroux ? demanda Thomas, amusé.  
-Exactement ! sourit l'homme. Intelligent, ce garçon ! D'ailleurs, je suppose que cette petite va aller à Lunesol, n'est-ce pas ?  
-O-Ou-Oui, répondit Laure timidement.  
-Elle a le syndrome de la Tourette, souffla son père à l'enquêteur.  
-Oh, cela ne fait rien ! Je suis sûr que mon fils, Eric, sera ravi de te rencontrer. »  
A ce moment là, Thomas éclata de rire et se plia en d'eux, des larmes lui coulant du visage.  
« Oh mon dieu ! Et me dîtes pas que votre arrière grand-père est Gaston Leroux, pendant que vous y êtes !  
-Non, mais mon père était son fils adoptif, dit Jacques.  
-Dites pourquoi avez-vous appeler votre fils Eric ? Il est comme dans le livre ?  
-Ça suffit, Thomas ! gronda Gilles.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cher ami, sourit une nouvelle fois l'enquêteur. Non, il n'est pas comme Erik. Toutefois, il adore la musique classique. »

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Jacques Leroux, le père et les enfants se rendirent dans le restaurant.

Ils parcoururent rapidement la grande salle pour atteindre deux grandes portes en bois richement décoré. Au moment où l'homme allait ouvrit les portes, une femme portant des habits stricts s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hocha la tête puis la femme partit dans une autre direction. Gilles se tourna vers ses deux enfants.  
« Thomas, reste près de ta petite sœur et si vous vous perdez, il y a des cabines téléphomagiques qui vous téléporteront devant le restaurant.  
« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Thomas.  
-Malheureusement non, réunion d'urgence, s'excusa-t-il en tendant une bourse au jeune homme. Il y a suffisamment assez pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut. Normalement, tu pourras t'acheter d'autres choses avec le reste, expliqua le père à la fille. Quand je vais ouvrir les portes, vous allez courir et sautez dans la lumière blanche, d'accord ? »  
Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de son grand frère. Gilles ouvrit les deux portes et laissa la place à ses deux enfants. La vive lumière les éblouit pendant un instant puis Thomas piqua un sprint en traînant sa sœur derrière lui.

Thomas heurta le sol lourdement et lâcha un râle de douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa sœur qui était tombé sur son dos. Elle se leva et l'aida à se relever. Le jeune homme se massa le dos et grogna :  
« La vache ! Papa aurait pû nous prévenir !  
-Langage, jeune homme, dit sévèrement une voix. »  
Les deux Bleuet se tournèrent et firent face à un homme portant un drôle d'uniforme bleu marine avec une épée à la ceinture et une baguette rangé dans un étui en cuir. Il portait un étrange pendentif en forme de tête de tigre montrant ses crocs. Il avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière et des yeux anormalement jaunes. Soudain, Thomas se remémora une de ses discussions avec son père et s'écria :  
« Vous êtes un membre de la Brigade du Tigre !  
-Exactement, dit l'inconnu d'une voix plus douce. Et j'imagine que vous allez à Lunesol ?  
-Pas moi, elle, dit Thomas en désignant sa petite sœur qui s'était caché derrière son frère.  
-Donc tu es…  
-Un cracmol, l'interrompit une autre voix, plus sévère et hautaine. »  
Immédiatement, le soldat se mit en position de défense devant les deux enfants. Un autre homme, beaucoup plus vieux que l'autre, croisait les bras tout en fusillant du regard Thomas. Il portait de beaux habits et avait les cheveux presque gris. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage et un nez-d'aigle.  
« Laissez ce jeune homme faire ses courses tranquillement, monsieur De La Hautarià, siffla le soldat.  
-Les enfants comme toi devraient être tuer, continua l'homme.  
-Monsieur de La Hautarià, je vous préviens…  
-Et cette enfant ne peut être une sorcière de sang-pure. Qu'es-tu ? Une sang-mêlé ? Un né-moldu ?  
-C'est une sang-mêlé, grogna Thomas, ne voulant pas que sa sœur réponde à cet homme. »  
Alors que l'homme allait rajouter quelque chose, le soldat rugit d'un coup. Les passants s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent avec incompréhension les quatre personnes. Puis, un autre membre de la Brigade du Tigre apparut et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il avait des épaulières en argent et était plus vieux que le jeune soldat.  
« Que se passe-t-il, soldat ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Monsieur De La Hautarià a insulté ces deux enfants, mon commandant ! répondit l'autre en se metant au garde à vous.  
-Je vois… Monsieur, veuillez présenter vos excuses à ces jeunes gens.  
-Quoi ?! s'offusqua Monsieur De La Hautarià.  
-Voulez-vous être arrêté pour insultes à l'encontre de ces jeunes personnes ? »  
Le vieil homme serra les poings et grogna :  
« Pardon. »  
Puis il partit sous le regard choqué et indigné de la foule. Le commandant hurla ensuite aux passants :  
« Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que vous bouchez toute la rue ? »  
Ils repartirent sans dire un mot. Quelques enfants observaient avec curiosité les deux hommes avant de partir en piaillant.  
« Merci beaucoup, messieurs, remercia Thomas en secouant la main des deux hommes.  
-M-Merci, dit timidement Laure.  
-Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! ria doucement le commandant. Je suis Richard Earthlik, commandant en chef de la Troisième Brigade du Tigre. Et voici le lieutenant Arnold Rugiet. Et vous êtes ?  
-Je suis Thomas Bleuet et voici Laure.  
-Mais vous êtes les enfants de ce brave Gilles ! »  
Laure se demanda pourquoi tout le monde appelait son père « ce brave Gilles ». Elle regarda son grand frère et lui tira la manche de son manteau gris.  
« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais maintenant nous devons partir, dit Thomas en souriant aux deux soldats.  
-Bien, Rugiet, allez avec eux, ordonna Richard Earthlik.  
-P-P-Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Laure en fixant le jeune homme.  
-Il y a certaines personnes qui ne sont pas très gentilles avec d'autres, petite, murmura le commandant en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Et je préfère que Rugiet vienne avec vous, qui sait ce que ce vieux schnoc peux faire, termina-t-il en marmonnant sombrement. »  
Arnold Rugiet salua son commandant avant de guider les deux Bleuet à travers la foule.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque ? demanda Thomas en posant des paquets sur un banc. »  
Laure observa sa liste de fournitures scolaires et répondit :  
« Une-Une ba-bague-tte-tte.  
-Et m…  
-Langage ! gronda le soldat qui posa d'autres paquets sur le banc.  
-Et sac à patate ! Comment va-t-on faire pour ta baguette ?  
-Il y a le magasin Ollivander par ici, dit Arnold en montrant la devanture d'un vieux magasin.  
-Vous semblez avoir oublié le petit problème de ma sœur, grogna le frère en fixant la boutique. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tenté maintes fois de dompter ses tocs mais à chaque fois elle échouait misérablement. Arnold soupira et se tourna vers le jeune homme.  
« Où se trouve votre père ?  
-A une réunion top secrète ou un truc dans le genre, répondit-il en se massant le dos.  
-Je suis certain que Monsieur Ollivander a la baguette parfaite pour toi, ajouta le jeune soldat en ébouriffant les cheveux de Laure.  
-V-V-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Oui, affirma-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette et en la posant dans les mains de l'enfant. »  
Laure l'inspecta sous tous les aspects. Elle était blanche avec des petites stries noirs et le bout était légèrement arrondis.  
« C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, sourit Arnold en reprenant doucement l'objet. Et il y en a une pour chaque sorcier en ce monde.  
-Bon, va pour Ollivander. Pourras-tu y aller seule ? questionna Thomas en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.  
-O-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.  
-J'ai… quelque chose à faire, dit-il en souriant. Arnold, pouvez-vous surveiller les affaires de ma sœur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
-Bien sûr. »  
Le soldat s'assit sur le banc et regarda les deux Bleuet partir dans différentes directions.

Laure contempla quelques instants la façade de la boutique. Les fenêtres étaient en bois, il y avait des poutres apparentes et la façade était grise, peut-être avait-elle été blanche, il y a longtemps ? Au dessus de la porte, il y avait un grand panneau indiquant le nom du magasin « Monsieur Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques de père en fils. ». Elle prit une grande inspiration et pria pour que ses tocs ne se manifestent pas. Elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça un peu. La boutique était sombre, simplement illuminé par quelques bougies et un lustre qui pendait au plafond. Il y avait des étagères avec pleins de petites boites de toutes les couleurs. Soudain, un homme sortit de la pénombre. Laure sursauta et le dévisagea. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blancs coupés court et des yeux bleus clairs. Il portait un veston marron avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il sourit gentiment à la jeune fille.  
« Ah, Mademoiselle Laure Bleuet, j'attentais votre venue avec impatience, dit-il avec un drôle d'accent. »  
Elle lui sourit en retour. L'homme lui tourna le dos et farfouilla dans une étagère.  
« Je me souviens parfaitement de la baguette de votre père, poursuivit-il. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je connais votre souci mais cela n'affectera vos sortilèges.  
-Co-Comment ? demanda craintivement la jeune fille.

-C'est simple ma chère, c'est magique, répondit-il en lui présentant une baguette avec des motifs fleuraux. Essayez-la. »  
Elle la prit et fit un petit geste. Un chandelier éclata en milles morceaux.  
« Non, certainement pas, réfuta Ollivander en montant sur une échelle. »  
Il chercha quelques instants et redescendit avec plusieurs boites. Elle les essaya toutes : des grandes, des petites, noir, marron, blanche… Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, elle testa presque toutes les baguettes. Ollivander s'était assis, pensif. Laure baissa la tête et toucha plusieurs fois une statuette. Le vieil homme se leva brusquement et monta rapidement les escaliers situés à côtés d'une horloge. Il redescendit et tendit un écrin rouge et noir.  
« Ouvrez-la, dit-il en souriant. »  
La jeune fille lui obéit et découvrit une magnifique baguette noire avec des petits traits rouges, l'embout était en forme de losange. Dès que Laure la prit, une étrange force la parcourra. Ollivander , satisfait, s'approcha d'elle.  
« Maintenant, dîtes Wingardium Leviosa.  
-Je-Je ne pour-r-rais pas, dit tristement la jeune fille.  
-Faîtes-le, essayez au moins, ajouta gentiment Ollivander. »  
Avec un petit soupir résigné, elle pointa sa baguette sur un objet au hasard et prononça distinctement :  
« Wingardium Leviosa. »  
L'objet en question, un livre, lévita lentement dans les airs, sous le regard surpris de Laure et sous celui joyeux d'Ollivander. Elle reposa le livre à sa place et se tourna vers lui.  
« C'est fabuleux ! Lança-t-il en allant derrière son comptoir. Mais incroyable, chuchota-t-il pensivement.  
-Par-Pardon ?  
-Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Bleuet, cette baguette a été fabriqué il y a bien longtemps, au tout début de notre lignée. Mes ancêtres l'avaient faîtes essayer à maintes et maintes sorciers mais jamais cette baguette a eu un propriétaire. Et c'est étrange que cette baguette vous revienne. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.  
-N-N-Non, je ne le suis pas, souffla-t-elle en tendant des pièces au vieil homme.  
-Et bien moi, je pense que si, dit-il en lui donnant la baguette. »

Laure sortit du magasin et se rendit auprès d'Arnold qui lisait un petit livre. Il le rangea et regarda la jeune fille.  
« Alors ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui montra fièrement sa baguette.  
« Elle est très jolie, sourit Arnold. Tiens, voilà ton frère qui revient. »  
Elle entendit un petit aboiement et tourna la tête. Thomas arrivait, une cage dans une main et un panier dans l'autre. Dans la cage, une magnifique chouette noire et blanche se tenait majestueusement à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme remit la cage au jeune soldat et tendit le panier à sa petite sœur. La jeune fille enleva une couverture blanche et découvrit un chiot d'un mois à peine. C'était un jeune berger allemand qui l'observait des étoiles dans les yeux. Thomas sourit et s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
« Alors, ils te plaisent ?  
-O-Oui ! Tu-Tu es le mei-lleu-lleur, grand-frère ! s'exclama Laure.  
-Il te reste plus qu'à trouver des noms, dit-il. »  
Laure réfléchit intensivement pendant quelques minutes et trouva le nom parfait pour ses deux animaux.  
« Le chiot s'appellera Poirot et la chouette sera Tafaha ! »

 _ **Glossaire :**_

Brigade du Tigre : Ce sont des sortes d'Aurors mais au lieu de chasser les mages noirs, ils protègent la population dans les villes et font respecter la loi, comme des gendarmes. 

Tafaha veux dire pomme en arabe.

Le syndrome Gilles de la Tourette est un ensemble de tocs physiques (cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, mouvements de têtes, etc...) et de tocs verbaux (bégaiement, dire des insultes sans le vouloir…) Je vous invite à vous informer sur cette maladie si vous le souhaitez. 

YupYoupla


End file.
